


On A Blanket Under the Sun

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	On A Blanket Under the Sun

Billy could smell the grass underneath their blanket, and the soil. He was full, and he was sleepy, and it was so nice just to lie here with Dom next to him, neither talking. Maybe Dom was asleep. Maybe Billy would be asleep soon. Maybe they'd brought a little bit too much food, and that last cream-filled cake thing was becoming more tempting.

Well, but maybe Billy couldn't be bothered to move enough to get it.

Dom snuggled a little closer, so warm nestled against him, and Billy decided he liked it exactly where he was, thank you.

Their noses brushed.

Maybe Dom was asleep. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe his eyes were open and he was looking at Billy.

Billy snuggled closer to Dom, wrapping his arm tighter around him, nudging Dom's nose with his. Dom smiled.

Maybe it was Dom, or Billy, or both at once, who nudged closer until their lips were brushing, pressing.

"Does it count?" Dom whispered.

"What?"

"If we just kiss like this," Dom said, breathy, "for hours and fall asleep. Does it count as a kiss?"

Billy made a decision. "Yes."

"Well. Good."

Dom spent the afternoon kissing him. Billy spent it kissing back.


End file.
